fairlyoddparentsfandomcom-20200223-history
Action Packed/References
*A clip from this episode was featured as a bonus video in the video game, Breakin' Da Rules. *Timmy's base of operation in this episode is somewhat reminiscent of the Timmy Cave featured in Wishology. *This episode was reminisced in Season 9's The Bored Identity. *This is the first and only episode where Jorgen is evil and plans on taking over the world. *This episode would be considered the one true time that Cosmo and Wanda were about to be killed off when their magic were drained. However, due to the time of the wish being in an action world, it was for PG-13 drama and ended when Jorgen was defeated (restoring all the fairies to normal). *This episode was ranked #22 in the 100 Greatest Nicktoon Episodes countdown. *This was the second time Timmy wished before he was about to sleep. The first time was in Christmas Everyday. *This is one of the only two episodes where the ending card is animated. The other being Old Man And The C-. *''Indiana Jones'' - The lair of the Evil Jorgen is a parody of the temples in the films. *''Die Hard'' - Ryan McCain is a parody of Detective John McClane from the movie. *Timmy said that he wished he would have wished for an action-packed life years ago. However, he has not even had Cosmo and Wanda for a year in this episode, according to Abra-Catastrophe!. **Timmy could be referring to his life before he got his fairies. *Although "Action Packed" and "Smarty Pants" aired on March 22, 2002, they were actually produced in 2001 according to the credits. *'Mr. Turner (''while reading the newspaper):' News... Same. Sports... Same. Weather... Hey! *'Timmy:' What? *'Mr. Turner:' Same. ---- *'Wanda:' Wow, it's both violent ''and stupid! *'Cosmo:' I know! I would have settled for just one. ---- *'Jorgen:' I, Jorgen von Strangle, very tough fairy and obligatory action movie villain, and my kitty, Mr. Tulip-toes... :(Jorgen snuggled with Mr. Tulip-toes a bit) *'Jorgen:' ...KITTY KITTY KITTY :(Jorgen resumed what he was doing prior to snuggling his cat) *'Jorgen:' ...are planning to kidnap all the fairies in the world! And then, using my brilliant magic-siphoning invention, I will suck the magic out of their pathetic fairy bodies...and transfer it into my wand! (he tossed the cat into the trash) HAHAHA! *'Wanda:' Timmy, help! He's taking our magic! *'Cosmo:' Uhh... I like older women, but, wait, wait! Stop! *'Jorgen (''while laughing evilly):' Soon, the world will be mine! ---- *'Timmy:' The horror! The unbridled, PG-13 horror! ---- *'Timmy:' Oh, crud! Oh, double crud! Oh, triple crud! ---- *'Rooster:' COCK-A-DOODLE-Uhh who cares? ---- *'Mr. Turner (while reading the Action News):' Sports... Actiony! News... Actiony! Weather... Hey! :(''Mrs. Turner did a backflip and at the same time Timmy dropped from an emergency chute) *'Mrs. Turner and Timmy:' What? *'Mr. Turner:' A 100% chance (he showed what the weather as on the Action news)... of action! :(Mr. Turner crumbled the newspaper into a ball and threw it away. The newspaper exploded upon hitting the ground) ---- *'Timmy:' Cool, I have a 5:00 shadow. *'Cosmo (''as he pulled a watch):' And it's only 7:00 A.M.! ---- :(''Timmy grabbed popcorn from Popcorn Bag Cosmo) *'Cosmo:' Ahh! My brains! Babble and drool! ---- *'Mr. Turner:' I wish my life was like that! *'Timmy:' Believe me, no you don't! ---- *'Tape Recorder:' Pass the butter. This tape will now self-destruct. ---- *'Jorgen:' Muscles too huge! Can't reach face! ---- *'Cosmo:' You mustn't blame yourself, even though it is all your fault... :(Cosmo died as he turned into dust) *'Wanda:' Timmy... remember, We love... (she also died as she turned into dust) you! *'Timmy:' NO!!! (he collapsed to his knee) I goofed up this world, now I'm ungoofing it. ---- *'Timmy:' Hey, Jarhead! Lose something? :(he pulled a switch and ripped it off the controller, causing Jorgen to lose his power) *'Jorgen:' NOOO!!!!! (his muscles began to shrink and his body became skeletal) Why did I put a reverse switch on it? *'Timmy:' Because this is my movie! Uh-oh, it's overloading! *'Jorgen:' Ahh, my muscles! My beautiful muscles! Category:References Category:Season 2 Category:Trivia Category:Episodes